Secret Cafe
by Angelica Clouverra
Summary: Chapter 1: Mungkin permasalahan ini terdengar sepele bagi kalian, tapi bagiku cinta adalah hal yang sulit dipahami, sekalipun aku telah membaca ribuan novel cinta dan buku roman lainnya./Adakah yang bisa menolongnya menyelesaikan masalahnya?/RnR or CnC?


**A/N: Hola, minna-san! XD Ketemu lagi dengan Author lebay bin OOC ini di collab fic ke... hmmm... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... apa? Ini collab fic keenam saya dengan faricaLucy-chan! ? ! ? ! ? MAMIIII! *dilempar tong sampah***

**Ah... Ehem... Dan tidak terasa hari ini tepat setahun saya menjadi anggota dari ini. Jadi kelihatannya perayaan setahun menjadi anggota ini akan dirayakan dengan mem-publish collab fic keenam saya dan faricaLucy. '_' Semoga minna-san menyukai fic ini, ya~...**

**Oke, deh. Bebacotnya cukup sampai disini aja. Enjoy reading, minna-san~... d^^b**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Cafe<strong>

**Pandora Hearts **© Jun Mochizuki****

****Secret Cafe **© faricaLucy & Reborn Angel From the Past******

******Rate: T (Buat jaga-jaga)******

******Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Romance, and Mystery******

******WARNING!: OOC (Semoga tidak! Semoga tidak! Semoga tidak! *berdoa*), typo(s) and miss typo(s) (Semoga tidak! Semo-*dilempar ke laut*),agak garing...******

******Summary: Jika kau datang ke Sabrie pada malam hari, kau hanya akan mendengar suara gesekan dedaunan yang ditiup oleh angin malam dan suara jangkrik yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Seolah-olah tidak ada kehidupan di sini. Jika kau datang ke Sabrie dan berjalan terus ke arah utara, kau akan menemukan sebuah gubuk tua yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon rindang...******

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Cafe<strong>

**Chapter 1: Love**

Sabrie.

Sebuah daerah tak terurus di London yang berada tak jauh dari kota Leveiyu. Daerah ini tidak berpenghuni. Sejauh mata memandang yang dapat kau lihat hanyalah pepohonan dan bangunan tua. Tatkala dahulu di daerah ini pernah terjadi pertumpahan darah besar yang memakan banyak korban. Daerah ini terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui rahasia di balik kemisteriusan di daerah ini.

Jika kau datang ke daerah ini pada malam hari, kau hanya akan mendengar suara gesekan dedaunan yang ditiup oleh angin malam dan suara jangkrik yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Seolah-olah tidak ada kehidupan di sini. Jika kau datang ke daerah ini dan berjalan terus ke arah utara, kau akan menemukan sebuah gubuk tua yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon rindang.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, daerah ini terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya. Begitu juga dengan gubuk tua tersebut. Dan di sinilah, cerita ini akan berlangsung.

.

Leveiyu.

Kota yang ramai dan maju. Kota ini selalu menghasilkan sumber daya manusia yang memadai. Tidak heran dengan kecanggihan-kecanggihan teknologi yang terdapat di kota ini. Semua kegiatan manusia bisa sangat terbantu dengan teknologi masa depan. Tidak hanya itu, di kota ini terdapat banyak tempat wisata yang begitu memukau. Kau tidak akan menyesal jika berkunjung ke kota ini. Bahkan mungkin, kau akan betah untuk tinggal lebih lama di kota ini.

Tapi, siklus kehidupan manusia di mana-mana tetap saja sama. Bahagia-sedih-bahagia-sedih. Ada waktunya jika seseorang akan merasakan kebahagiaan, tapi ada waktunya juga jika seseorang akan merasakan kesedihan dan kesulitan yang begitu dahsyat. Jangan salahkan siapapun karena hal itu terjadi pada setiap orang.

"Ugh! Lagi-lagi Sharon membuatku bingung!"

Seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menginjakkan kaki di usia dewasa berjalan sendirian di trotoar. Gadis berambut panjang coklat tua itu terlihat gelisah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kantong belanjaannya yang besar dan berat yang berisi banyak… novel roman?

"Apakah kalau aku membaca novel-novel ini, aku akan mengerti mengenai cinta?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tapi novel beginian sama sekali bukan diriku!" katanya lagi.

Dia berhenti sejenak kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustrasi.

"Ugh! Tapi aku harus membacanya agar aku tidak lagi terlihat bingung di hadapan Sharon!"

Masalah yang kecil, bukan? Tapi masalah yang sangat besar untuk gadis ini.

"Hmm, aku harus mencari tempat yang sunyi dan terpencil untuk membaca novel-novel ini agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Tapi di mana? Kota ini begitu ramai!"

Ia kembali berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Tiba-tiba…

"Hei, kau tahu daerah Sabrie?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada kedua temannya yang kebetulan lewat di dekat gadis yang sedang kebingungan itu.

'Sabrie?' batin gadis berambut coklat tua itu.

"Bukankah itu daerah yang sepi dan terpencil?" kata seorang gadis lain yang memiliki rambut hitam dan badan yang jangkung.

'Sepi katanya?'

"Aku dengar-dengar sih, Sabrie itu daerah yang sangat misterius," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Paling tidak di sana cocok sekali untuk membaca buku," kata gadis yang satunya lagi yang berambut perak.

'Membaca buku? Ah! Ini dia tempat yang cocok! Sepi, terpencil, dan yang paling penting cocok untuk membaca buku!' seru gadis berambut coklat tadi dalam hatinya.

Dengan tekad yang bulat, gadis itu menghampiri tiga sekawan yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu.

"Ma-Maaf. Kalian tahu Sabrie?" tanya gadis itu.

"Barusan kami sedang membicarakannya. Kau siapa?" sahut gadis berambut pirang.

"Ah, maaf aku tiba-tiba lancang. Namaku Alice Baskerville. Salam kenal," ujar gadis berambut coklat itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Alice.

"Salam kenal, Alice," kata gadis berambut pirang. Rupanya gadis berambut pirang ini memiliki sepasang mata berwarna emerald.

"Sa-Salam… ke-kenal…," kata gadis berambut hitam dan berbadan jangkung. Entah mengapa, gadis ini gemetaran ketika melihat Alice dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna emas.

"Yo! Salam kenal," kata gadis berambut perak. Sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

"Salam kenal semuanya! Jadi, kalian tahu tentang Sabrie?" tanya Alice.

Tiga sekawan itu saling menoleh.

"Ya, kami tahu," jawab gadis berambut pirang.

"Bisakah kalian menunjukkan tempatnya padaku?" tanya Alice dengan penuh harap.

"Ka-Kami bisa menunjukkan tempatnya, ta-tapi kami tidak bisa mengantarmu," kata gadis berambut hitam, masih tetap gemetaran.

"Tidak apa. Ayo, cepat beritahu aku di mana Sabrie itu," kata Alice sedikit mendesak.

"Baiklah. Kau tinggal lurus saja dari sini. Ketika kau telah melihat tempat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh pepohonan, kau jalan saja terus ke arah utara," terang gadis berambut perak.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak ya! Sampai bertemu lagi!" ucap Alice kemudian langsung berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan gadis berambut perak itu.

Di belakang, tiga sekawan itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka menghilang seperti asap.

.

Alice melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Dilihatnya bahwa di sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon, pohon, dan pohon.

'Ketika kau telah melihat tempat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh pepohonan, kau jalan saja terus ke arah utara.' Petunjuk dari gadis berambut perak itu benar-benar diingatnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku hanya perlu berjalan terus ke arah utara, ya?"

Alice mengepalkan tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Ia memantapkan hati dan kembali berjalan. Ia berjalan terus, menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di sana. Sesekali, Alice melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang hanya terdiri dari pohon dan beberapa bangunan tua.

'Sebenarnya, ini tempat apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kakinya tetap melangkah dengan mantap walaupun matanya dengan liar melihat ke mana-mana, hingga sorot matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang.

"Kafe?"

Ya, kafe.

Sebuah kafe yang cukup mewah. Bercat putih dan memiliki ornamen-ornamen khas Eropa. Sungguh mengherankan ada sebuah kafe dibangun di daerah terpencil seperti Sabrie.

Walaupun begitu, dengan penuh penasaran Alice berjalan memasuki kafe itu.

"WELCOME TO THE SECRET CAFÉ!"

Mata Alice membulat, mulutnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan wajahnya… memerah?

Bagaimana tidak? Barusan yang menyambutnya adalah tiga pelayan pria berwajah tampan dengan tailcoat berwarna putih dan senyum sumringah di wajah mereka bertiga!

"Selamat datang di Secret Café, Nona. Silahkan duduk di sini," kata seorang pelayan berambut pirang sambil menarik sebuah kursi.

Dengan malu-malu, Alice duduk di kursi tersebut. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka. Tapi di mana, ya?'

"Mau pesan apa, Nona?" tanya si pelayan berambut pirang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Err… Aku cuma mau daging," kata Alice jujur.

"Baiklah. Daging sapi guling cincang spesial. Minumannya, Nona?"

"Err… Air putih saja."

"Baiklah. Cocktail. Silahkan tunggu sebentar, pesanan Nona akan segera kami antar," kata pelayan pirang itu, kemudian berlalu sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi… dan berbunga-bunga menuju dapur…

'Perasaan tadi aku hanya bilang daging dan air putih saja, deh. Kenapa jadi daging sapi guling cincang spesial dan cocktail?' tanya Alice dalam hati.

Selagi menunggu, Alice mencoba untuk membaca novel yang tadi dibelinya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau karena 'Love Lesson' yang diberikan Sharon tadi pagi belum menghilang dari otaknya. Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membaca novel. Karena salah satu pelayan yang berambut perak selalu melihat Alice.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Alice takut-takut.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Alice hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

TING!

Bel telah berbunyi, yang menandakan bahwa makanan telah siap.

Pelayan yang satu lagi yang berambut hitam mengambil pesanan Alice, lalu mulai berjalan menuju meja Alice.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…?

Baiklah, ini sudah 5 menit. Dan jangan tanyakan mengapa lama sekali. Jelas saja, toh pelayan berambut hitam itu berjalan sambil gemetaran.

"Ayolah, Gilbert! Buang sifatmu yang selalu gemetaran ketika berada di dekat seorang gadis!" ujar pelayan berambut perak.

"Bukan urusanmu, Break!" sahutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo cepat, Gil! Sudah 10 menit, nih!" ujar pelayan berambut pirang yang melihatnya dari dapur.

"Iya, Oz!" sahutnya lagi.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit berlalu, pelayan berambut hitam yang diketahui namanya adalah Gilbert ini sampai di meja Alice.

"Umm, terima kasih," kata Alice.

"I-Iya. Sa-sama-sama," balasnya.

Setelah meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja Alice, Gilbert langsung berlari ala pelari maraton menjauhi Alice, dan mengelap keringatnya begitu sampai di dapur.

"Dasar lebay!" cibir pelayan berambut perak, Break.

"Huh!"

Alice hanya memandang pelayan-pelayan di kafe itu dengan pandangan bingung. Setelah itu ia mulai melahap daging sapi guling cincang spesial.

Satu lahap.

Dua lahap.

Tiga lahap…

Alice terdiam. Tangannya lemas hingga garpu yang ia pakai kembali tergeletak di piringnya. Tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Semua pelayan di kafe itu melihat dan menunggunya. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Alice turun dan menutupi bola matanya.

Ia ambruk di meja makan.

Ketiga pelayan itu hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum tipis.

.

Bagaikan terbang ke langit ketujuh bersama para bintang, pikirannya berputar-putar. Alice seperti masuk ke lubang yang dalam, sangat dalam. Sedalam Samudra Hindia! *halah* Semakin dalam dan dalam hingga ia merasa tubuhnya jatuh terhempas ke lantai.

"Aduh! Sakit sekali!" keluhnya.

Alice berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan saat ia jatuh. Hingga ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya…

"Mengapa banyak sekali pintu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ya, sekarang Alice dihadapkan dengan banyak pintu yang mengelilinginya.

'Apakah aku harus memilih?' batinnya.

Ia tampak mulai berpikir dan tanpa menunggu lama ia memilih salah satu pintu yang berada di dekatnya. Ia memegang gagang pintu tersebut dengan harap-harap cemas, dan akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu setelah memantapkan diri kembali.

WUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup kencang ke arahnya dan ia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertiup angin itu sambil menutup matanya. Angin itu mulai mereda dan aroma mawar mulai tercium olehnya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, sungguh terkejut dirinya, melihat begitu banyak mawar yang tertanam indah dan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di atas tanah. Sepertinya kini Alice berada di sebuah taman mawar.

"Hai, Nona! Kau sendirian?" tanya seorang pemuda di belakang Alice.

Alice memutar tubuhnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang seperti iklan shampoo.

SYUUUT!

Mata Alice terbelalak, ia berteriak tertahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat Sang Pemuda yang berada di belakangnya itu. Wajahnya memerah. O-ow, ada apa dengan Alice? Ada apa dengan dunia?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oz," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"A-Aku Alice Baskerville," ujar Alice malu-malu.

"Kau baru datang ke tempat ini?"

"I-Iya."

"Wah, sama dong!"

"Be-Benarkah?"

Oz hanya mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mulai memetik setangkai bunga mawar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu, Alice? Bunga mawar ini cantik sekali. Tapi, kecantikan mawar ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecantikan dirimu. Kau… kecantikanmu tak mampu dibandingkan dengan seribu mawar di taman ini," kata Oz sambil mengecup mawar yang dia petik dan mulai mengeluarkan pesonanya yang seperti bintang kejora.

Alice terdiam. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Tunggu dulu…" Alice mulai menyahut. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

Semuanya berdiri kaku di tempat. Pesona bintang kejora Oz langsung luntur. Mawar yang dia petik langsung layu.

Ah, kita tidak pernah melupakan kalau Alice itu gadis yang tidak mengerti tentang cinta, bukan?

"Aku kira kau menyukaiku, Alice," ujar Oz dengan senyum kecut.

"Menyukaimu?"

"Ya. Jika kau merasakan debaran di jantungmu, berarti kau menyukaiku."

Alice berpikir sejenak. "Apakah ini… juga disebut sebagai cinta?" tanya Alice hati-hati.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut di antara mereka. "Ya," jawab Oz sambil tersenyum. Wajah Alice kembali memerah.

'Ja-Jadi, aku menyukainya?' tanya Alice dalam hati sambil memandangi wajah pemuda itu.

"Hei, Alice!" tiba-tiba Oz berteriak. "Hei, ayo bangun!" teriak Oz lebih kencang lagi. Alice melihatnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

.

"Ayo, Alice! Bangun! Udah pagi, tahu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut peach tepat di telinga Alice. Alice terkejut dan sontak ia terbangun.

"Sharon?" tanya Alice bingung.

"Ya ampun, Alice! Ini sudah pagi! Kamu itu tidur kayak kebo, ya! Lama banget! Ini tidak baik untuk seorang lady, tahu!" omel Sharon.

Tiba-tiba Alice teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah! Sharon-nee! Aku sudah mengerti apa itu 'cinta'!" ujar Alice bersemangat.

Sharon terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Itu bagus, Alice! Sangat bagus!" kata Sharon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang!" kata Alice bersemangat. Ia turun dari kasurnya kemudian menggapai jaket di dekatnya dan berlari ke luar.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" teriak Sharon.

"Ada, deh! Mau tahuuu aja!"

Alice berlari dengan cepat. Ia melewati kerumunan orang dengan lihai. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah satu, yaitu Oz. Di Secret Café, Sabrie.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal ketika sampai di tempat tujuan.

Matanya membulat, dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya terkejut.

"Mengapa di sini ada gubuk? Seingatku, kemarin aku menemukan kafe di sini."

Angin berhembus cukup kuat. Air mata Alice sudah berada di pelupuknya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku… berhalusinasi?"

Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi, semua ini hanya mimpi?"

Air mata yang keluar dari matanya semakin deras.

"Bodohnya aku! Mana mungkin ada kafe di tempat seperti ini!" katanya setengah berteriak.

Ia mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba meredam air matanya, kemudian kembali bergumam, "Setidaknya aku bisa mengerti apa itu… cinta."

Alice kembali berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke rumahnya. Walaupun ia tersenyum, tapi hatinya hancur. Bagaimana tidak, cinta pertamanya adalah halusinasinya?

Hmm, apa kau yakin itu?

.

"Alice Baskerville?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Check!" sahut laki-laki yang berambut pirang.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Sharon Rainsworth."

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Seorang gadis—"

"Jelas saja!"

"Berambut peach…"

"Hmm…"

"Selalu diikat ekor kuda."

"Kuda?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak…"

"Tidak, kok!"

"Seorang lady yang manis dan baik hati."

"Lalu?"

"Suka mengenai hal-hal yang berbau roman. Misalnya… cinta."

"Hmm, gadis yang suka berfantasi dengan cinta?" Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut perak menyahut. "Ini urusanku, serahkan padaku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE…KHE…KHE…KHE…<strong>

"Eh, gue capek tersenyum tipis terus, nih! Entar di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kita harus senyum tipis lagi?" kata Oz.

"Menurut gue, lebih enakan tersenyum tipis daripada senyum nyengir kuda. Entar gigi lu pada kering," sahut Gilbert.

"Bukan masalah bagi gue kalau kita harus nyengir kuda," kata Break tiba-tiba sambil membuka bungkus permen. "TARA~! Permen pasta gigi! Dilengkapi dengan zat anti besi, anti karat, dan mencegah kerusakan gigi selama 26 jam penuh!" katanya bersemangat sambil membanggakan permennya tinggi-tinggi dengan mata yang dikedipkan, tidak lupa dengan poker face-nya yang menyilaukan.

"Bukankah itu malah bikin tambah parah, ya?" kata Gilbert sweat dropped.

"Apakah aku harus membuat teh penawar gila?" tanya Oz.

**OMAKEH END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Demikianlah chapter 1~... Semoga minna-san menyukainya~... =D Chapter 1 ini diketik oleh farica-chan lalu ditambah-tambahi oleh saya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagi yang mengharapkan humor dalam fic ini maaf ya kalau humornya kurang banyak... =="' Soalnya dari awalnya fic ini sedikit lebih serius (Ho?) ketimbang fic-fic (humor) kami yang lain, tapi semoga minna-san tetap menyukai ceritanya ya~...**

**Kritik dan saran sangat kami tunggu untuk fic ini agar kedepannya kami dapat melakukan perbaikan dan bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus. Jadi~... Review, minna-san? ^^**


End file.
